Don't Let Me Go
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: What if the Crystal Gems didn't known that Emerald was Emerald. During the Battle Emerald made a decision that would not only change her life but change the minds of people that thought she was just like her mother. A what if story.
1. Chapter 1

Yellow Diamond stood infornt of the gem that started this war against Home world Rose Quartz who didn't even deserve that name for her betrayal. Her husband White Diamond was at her side with there daugther Emerald Diamond aka Green Diamond. Her sister Blue Diamond with her daughter Lapis Luizi beside them.

As the battle started Emerald made her way passed Jasper and Peridot. She was about to seek attack on Rose when she fell. She almost started crying but she remembered her mother's word of crying is weakness.

She saw a pink hand extended toward her and she looked up it was Rose. Emerald stared at her as she helped her up. She couldn't believe it Rose could have destroy her but she helped her up instead.

" Emerald you have a choice you can fight against me or you can be like her it's your choice sweetheart." Rose said gently offering her hand in friendship and she looked at her

Emerald looked at her hand she wondered why she helped her and did she really have a choice. Emerald hesitated and then she made her choice when she saw her mother kill her best friend.

" Rose I accept am tried of being something am not ." Emerald said smiling and shaking her hand

There was a big explosion Emerald gasped she turned toward it she saw her mother laughing as two Crystal Gems were destroyed.

Emerald made a choice she turned toward Rose and she sighed.

" Rose I want you to poof me." Emerald said as Rose looked at her shocked and surprise

" What?" Rose said as Emerald looked at her and drew her weapon

" I want you to poof me it's the only way for them not to try to find me or come looking for me once am poofed you grab a rock then crush it to show them am gone for good." Emerald said as Rose nodded in understandment and Rose stabbed her in the stomach

Yellow Diamond saw her daughter be poofed Jasper turned she gasped she ran and she saw Rose destroy the gem. Jasper looked with rage and tears in her eyes.

" YOU KILLED HER!" Jasper yelled as Rose looked at her and put the real gem away

After the battle Rose went to the temple and she went into her room. She put Emerald's gem down and she waited for her to come out. Emerald came out with a yellow dress and her black hair was short.

" You look beautiful, what will your fake name be?" Rose asked as Emerald thought and she smiled

" Rave." Emerald said as Rose smiled and they left the room

Garnet and Pearl came in. The house they saw Emerald they didn't recognize her without the crown on her around her forehead.

" Rose who is this?" Garnet asked as Emerald almost giggled and Rose smiled at her

" This is my new friend Rave." Rose said smiling and Garnet shook her hand

Emerald, Garnet, Pearl and Rose went to the kindergarten found Amethyst. As the months went by she met Greg then Rose became pregnant with Steven. When Steven was born Emerald loved him very much she took care of him when the others were depressed. Then they got used to him and Steven turned five.

" Steven I promise I will never let anyone hurt you." Emerald smiled as Garnet went to her and Pearl smiled

" We all promise that." Garnet said smiling and Amethyst laughed at how Steven played with Emerald's violet dress

Emerald packed her stuff so she could see the other town to see if anything was wrong there and to save it. While she was packing she felt two heavy things on her legs she looked down.

" Rave please don't go." Steven said looking up from her right leg and Amethyst looked at her on her left

" Steven and Amethyst I'll be back I promise here if you ever need me blow this whistle." Emerald said giving them both one and they looked at her as they let her go

Emerald gave Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Greg a hug. She left Steven missed her once he saw the car disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years later the Crystal Gems have Peridot, Lapis and Jasper. Steven hung out with Lapis mostly since they never got to do it the first time. He was sitting next to Lapis as she was making the water move he saw a car he looked then he smiled.

" Amethyst she's back!" Steven said smiling and Amethyst ran out

Jasper, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, Connie and Greg came out. Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot didn't know what he was talking about the car stopped out stepped a girl with black hair and a light red dress.

" Rave!" Steven yelled excitedly and hugging her

"Oof oh my Steven you've grown so big last time I saw you, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst." Emerald said smiling and Garnet e be over there

" It's good to see you again." Amethyst said smiling hugging her and Emerald smiled at her

Emerald saw the other gems Connie came forward and Steven smiled.

" Rave this is Connie she's my best friend." Steven said smiling and Emerald shook her hand

" It's nice to finally met the famous Rave, Steven has been going on about." Connie said smiling and Emerald chuckled

" It's great to see you again." Garnet said smiling and hugging Emerald

" It's great to be back and am ready to relax." Emerald said smiling and they went to the house

Greg and Connie left, Emerald went to her room and laid down on the bed. She left her room she saw Steven on the couch asleep next to Lapis, Peridot and Jasper. She picked up gently he snuggled against her chest she smiled.

She put him in his bed then tucked him in she kissed his forehead. Emerald gently went down the stairs quietly and she smiled as Pearl hugged her tight.

" We have missed you so much even Steven has missed you." Pearl said as Emerald smiled and sat down across from Jasper

" I've missed you guys to, you should have seen the other town full of people." Emerald said smiling and Garnet looked at her

" Am sure." Garnet said with a smile and Pearl looked at Jasper

" You remember Green Diamond?" Pearl asked Garnet who clutched her fist and looked at her

" Don't ever mention that evil ruthless killing woman again." Garent grounded out and Amethyst looked at her

" Who's Green Diamond?" Amethyst asked as Emerald looked pale and Pearl looked at her

" She was an evil gem who was the princess of home world until." Pearl said as Jasper stood up and she looked angry

" Rose Quartz killed her she was my beloved Emerald my one and only I was going to ask her out I had the courage to ask her I loved her but Rose had to take her away from me." Jasper said angrily and Emerald looked at her shocked

" Jasper." Peridot said as Jasper sat down and she tried to hold back tears

Emerald now recognize them her cousin, her best friend and her other best friend who apparently was in love with her.

" Emerald was an evil no good." Garnet said angrily as Ruby and Sapphire infused

" I hated her she was the worst." Ruby said as steam came and Emerald looked away

" She called us names, she was the one who activated the kindergarten, forced gems to fuse, made everyone bow at her feet and she kept us apart the best thing that ever happened was when she was destroyed." Sapphire said as Emerald had tears in her eyes and she faked a smile

" Well that's all for me goodnight everyone, goodnight Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire." Emerald said trying not to cry and hugging each one

" Goodnight Rave sweet dreams." Garnet said after Ruby and Sapphire refused

Emerald went in her room she cried in her bed she never knew Ruby and Sapphire hated her that much. But that wasn't her anymore she was changed one day she would tell them but not any day soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald woke up she walked out her room she cut on the coffee pot. Jasper, Peridot and Lapis looked at her as she sat on the couch with a cup of coffee.

" Morning Rave." Steven said smiling and she waved

" Morning." Emerald said smiling and sipping her coffee

Greg came in he ran to Emerald. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst came in there they saw Greg.

" Rave I need your help with some cars today you think you can handle it?" Greg asked as Emerald nodded and she shook his hand

" Just let me get dressed. Emerald said smiling and went inside her room

Greg was nervous around Jasper because how big she was. Emerald came out in a light blue dress Greg smiled she looked good in that.

" Rave you look pretty." Steven said with stars in his eyes and Emerald kissed his forehead

" That's very sweet Steven." Emerald smiled she walked toward Greg and they left together

Emerald helped Greg with the cars and next she helped Mayor Dewey. Steven was out with Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. Emerald was very busy she loved helping people.

" Hey have you noticed that Rave looks very familiar." Lapis said as Japser looked at Emerald and Peridot shook her head

" Probably has a face we know." Peridot said as Emerald came over there and she looked tried

" What a day." Emerald said as she smiled and Steven hugged her

Emerald couldn't get up her legs hurt to much Jasper decided to carry her. Emerald was very tried to so she fell asleep very quickly in Jasper's arms. Once home Jasper put her gently on the couch Garnet got a blanket and covered her up.

" I can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere." Lapis said as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst looked at her

Steven was outside with Connie when Emerald started moving she was dreaming about the past. A green light showed from her stomach her gem showed Garnet, Pearl, Lapis and Amethyst froze in fear. Jasper and Peridot looked at her in shock.

Emerald shot up in a panic before she looked at them to make sure they didn't see anything she heard footsteps. She hid her gem and Steven came in holding his stomach. Before Pearl could check on him Emerald bet her to it.

" Steven are you ok let me see your gem." Emerald said worried and he kissed her cheek

Emerald looked at him he was smiling he just tricked her. She was shocked then shock turned into fake anger.

" Why you little imp." Emerald said as he ran from her and she chased him

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She tried to get it to open and realized he had locked the door.

" Come out here now." Emerald said as he laughed and she looked at the others

" I got you." Steven laughed as Emerald chuckled and she placed her hand over her chest

Emerald stopped giggling she realized Steven was growing up she looked at the other gems with a sad smile. She went over to them she looked at Pearl who stood still as Emerald gave her a hug.

Your baby blues

So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do

is hold you tight

Steven came out of the bathroom and looked at her as she sat down

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Steven sat on her lap

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

Steven yawned and snuggled up against her

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Steven fell asleep and Emerald smiled at him

Castles – they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always,

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,

Emerald got up gently and put him in his bed

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms

Emerald kissed his forehead and she walked down gently. Emerald smiled at Amethyst she rubbed her hair and she smiled at Garnet.

Emerald went to her room, Garnet clashed her fist she should have realized Rave was Emerald. Pearl didn't know what to think Emerald had change so much she was nice and she loved Steven. Lapis couldn't believe it her cousin had change so much.

" We will not tell her we know." Garnet grounded out and everyone nodded

Jasper felt her heart take off her beloved Emerald was alive she wanted to tell her that she loved her. Peridot couldn't believe this was her best friend the one everyone on home world feared.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald had gotten up early to help the town folk. Emerald was heading home Steven had just left to Connie's home. Once she got inside she saw Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst and Jasper all looked at her.

" What's wrong?" Emerald asked as Ruby glared at her and Sapphire looked at her

" We just had a little argument Rave." Sapphire said calmly and Emerald looked at them

" Maybe I can help." Emerald said smiling and Ruby cliches her fist

" We don't need your help." Ruby muttered and Sapphire hit her arm

" Well I want to, come with me." Emerald said smiling and they followed her

They arrived at a place they have never seen before we'll Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire never seen but Peridot, Jasper and Lapis have seen this place before. It was a place were the leaders of the homeworld would take a bath together to relax.

" We just need to relax." Emerald said smiling and the all got into the bath

Ruby and Sapphire sat next to each other. Pearl sat next to Amethyst, Peridot sat next Lapis and Jasper sat to Emerald.

" Now this is relaxing now tell me what's on your mind." Emerald said exhaling and Sapphire looked at her

" Why do you care?" Peridot asked as Emerald glared at her and she looked at Ruby

" Because I love them their my friends." Emerald said as Ruby slowly smiled and Sapphire smiled to

" You do?" Ruby asked as Emerald laughed and she looked at them

" Of course I do, why wouldn't I love you two even when your Garnet I still love you two, your the best thing I've ever met, Ruby and Sapphire I wish I could be more like you be more storng like you two but am not, I've always looked up to you even now I do I can't help the way I am nor the way I... never mind but the point is if you two love each other the way you two do then there is nothing wrong with that." Emerald said as tears steamed down Ruby and Sapphire's faces

" We love you to Rave." Ruby and Sapphire said together and refusing back

" There is my beautiful Garnet now let's go home." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst climbed on her back

" Am getting a ride." Amethyst said smiling lazily and Emerald giggled

Pearl couldn't help but smile, Garnet had finally realized Emerald had changed for the better and once they were home Emerald had put Steven to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

" Why can't I tell her, I love her so much and I've been away from her for about 1000000,000000 years that's a very long time Peridot." Jasper yelled as Peridot covered her mouth and Lapis looked at her

" Are you crazy Jasper, never mind don't answer that question the point is no one is suppose to tell her we know who she is." Peridot said as Lapis looked like she was about to laugh and Jasper gave her an evil look

" Fine but I want something in return." Jasper said annoyed and smirking

" What is it?" Peridot asked annoyed and Jasper smiled

" A cookie I want a cookie." Jasper said as Lapis begun laughing and Peridot slapped her hand against her forehead

Peridot went to the store with Pearl to get a box of cookies for Jasper to keep her big mouth shut. Lapis was playing with Steven when Emerald came in she looked like she was about to fall. Garnet saw the way she was and Emerald fell on the couch.

" Ow." Emerald said as she groaned and Steven went to her

" Are you ok?" Steven asked as Emerald looked at him and grabbed him

She placed him beside her and sighed as he smiled at her. Peridot and Pearl came in with food.

" Here is a box of cookies Jasper." Peridot said throwing the box and Jasper caught them with a smug face

" Dude give me one." Amethyst said coming in from her room smiling and Jasper handed her four cookies

" COOKIES!" Jasper said as Emerald laughed and Steven smiled

" Jasper your funny." Steven said as Emerald let him go and she ended up on the floor laughing

" Owww ok new rule no one makes me laugh so hard I end up hitting the floor." Emerald said smiling and holding her side's

" Does that rule apply to me?" Steven asked as Emerald chuckled and she sat on the couch

" No way little guy you can make me laugh all the time." Emerald said with a wink and Steven gave her a kiss on the cheek

Jasper bit the inside of her mouth to keep from yelling at Steven. She wanted to be the one to kiss her Emerald to hold her and have her cuddle with her.

" Jasper your jealous over a kid?" Lapis whispered giggleing and Peridot laughed

Emerald went outside with Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis and Peridot.

" Today we just need a day off." Emerald smiling and taking off her shirt to reveal a swim suit top

" Yay Beach DAY!" Steven said running toward the ocean and Emerald took off her pants

Her swim suit was a two piece it was light blue and then the others changed to. Garent's was sapphire blue and Ruby red, Pearl's was light blue with a yellow star on it, Amethyst's was purple, Peridot's was light green, Lapis's was blue and Jasper's was orange.

" I like yours." Jasper said towering over Emerald and Emerald blushed

Emerald hid behind a rock but Jasper found her she smirked then kissed her shoulder making Emerald freeze. Emerald looked up at her Jasper touched her on her neck then placed a kiss there.

" Jasp." Emerald gasped as she gripped her shoulder and Jasper looked at her

" Rave ... Jasper time to go home it's late." Garnet yelled as Jasper growled and let go of Emerald

Once they got home Emerald went to her room she felt the places Jasper touched and kissed.

" She's gonna be the death of me

Trying to keep my self clam around her

But she drives me insane with love

Please don't let me blow it

Please don't let me show it

I love her

I want her

But I can't right now

Not until I can get away

I love her

I need her

Please I beg of you

Don't let me blow my cover

Not until I can get away

It hurts to be away from her

It hurts to see her suffering the way she is

My heart can't take it but

Until I get away I'll have

To stay away." Emerald sung tears steaming down and she went to bed

" All I ever wanted was her

Can you please give me that

How can I stay away

I want to tell her what I know

It's hard to stay away

From my love

I've missed her so much

It hurts me to stay away

Seeing her alive after all these years

It makes it harder to me to stay away

I want her

I need her

Want her to be mine need her to be mine

I can't tell her but I want to

Cause I love her so much

I want I need I love her." Jasper sung as tears steamed down and she sighed


	6. Chapter 6

Emerald went to the secret bath house again. She sighed she hoped this place will one day be destroyed.

" Hey." Jasper said as Emerald turned around fast and she looked at her scared then shocked

" Hi ... what are you doing here." Emerald said as Jasper went up to her and she looked at her

" I was wondering the same how did you know about this place?" Jasper questioned with an eyebrow raised and Emerald backed up

Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Amethyst and Lapis found them. Steven was at Connie's today to spend the night over at her house.

" Rose showed me." Emerald lied and Jasper put one hand near her head

" Last time I've check Rose didn't know nothing about this pace only the Diamond's knew about this place." Jasper said as Emerald gulped and she glared at the ground

" She deserved to be here." Emerald said as Jasper smirked and she chuckled

" You can't change rules like that." Jasper said as Emerald looked up at her and she grew angry

Emerald turned she was about walk away when Jasper grabbed her wrist and Emerald stared at her.

" Emey." Jasper said looking at her and Emerald felt her heart stop

" What did you call me?" Emerald said as Jasper went toward her and Jasper smiled

" Emey my Emerald I know who you are Green Diamond." Jasper said looking at her and Emerald plaed

" What do you want?" Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and she embraced her

" Love I want your love, I love you Emerald I've always wanted you and wanted to kiss you." Jasper said smiling and Emerald blushed

" You ... want my love oh Jasper." Emerald said shocked and then smiling

Jasper grabbed her waist dipping her back and Jasper kissed her lips. Emerald was shocked then she relaxed into the kiss she gasped when Jasper slipped her tongue into her mouth and when the parted a thin strand of saliva between the two.

" I love you to." Emerald said blushing and Jasper gripped her ass

They went back to the house Jasper took Emerald to her bedroom. Emerald looked at her and Jasper took off her shirt then she laid down next to her grabbing her to cuddle with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald woke up she got dressed she came out in a light yellow dress. She smiled as he saw Steven who was trying to put something together. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis and Peridot were together for a moment until they saw Emerald.

" Morning Rave!" Steven said smiling and she giggled

" Good morning little imp." Emerald said as Steven smiled and he went back to what he was doing

Emerald was about to press the button on the coffee when the house begun to shake. Emerald's eyes widen she ran out with Pearl, Steven, Amethyst, Jasper, Perdiot, Garnet and Lapis.

" No." Emerald said seeing the ship and she looked in fear

" Rave what is that." Steven said looking at her and she sighed

" Steven you need to get somewhere safe, am only going to tell you this once I've done some bad things in the past maybe I can make it right." Emerald said kneeling down to him and he looked at her

" What do you mean?" Steven asked as she changed into her green Diamond outfit and she made her sword come out

" You guys can yell at me later right now get Steven to safety I'll take care of this." Emerald said looking at the others and running out there

" She's Green Diamond?" Steven asked shocked and Pearl nodded as she ran with him to Greg

Greg took him as the while city left, Amethyst saw the way Emerald was going to risk her life and she looked at them.

" We have to help her." Amethyst said as Garnet nodded, Pearl, Lapis, Jasper and Amethyst came by her side

" What are you doing here!" Emerald yelled as the ship was coming down to land and Garnet looked at her

" Emerald were not letting you do this on your own." Garnet said as Emerald looked at her and sighed

" I can't lose any of you please go somewhere safe." Emerald said as tears steamed down and Amethyst grabbed her hand

" No were here for you." Amethyst said as Emerald smiled and the ship landed

Yellow Diamond, White Diamond and Blue Diamond came out. Emerald felt her heart race seeing them again and fear filled her.

" Green Diamond I thought you were destroyed." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald felt a shiver ran down her and she gulped

" I... I joined the Crystal gems as a different person I no longer go by Green Diamond." Emerald said as she stuttered and she regained her voice

" Such a same oh well I guess I can kill a traitor even if it is my own daughter." White Diamond said as Emerald grew angry and she charged

As she ran her and mother clinged swords together. Garent, Pearl and Amethyst ran and she was fighting Blue Diamond and Peridot with Lapis took on White Diamond. Jasper didn't know what to do right now she then heard Emerald cry out when her mother drived her sword into her shoulder Jasper grew angry then ran toward them.

She grabbed Yellow Diamond then threw her then she gripped Yellow Diamond and destroyed her in one swift. White Diamond saw his wife be destroyed he changed toward Jasper but Garnet got him first. Blue Diamond escaped then Emerald looked at them.

" Thank you."Emerald said as Garnet grabbed her and hugged her

".As long as your safe and Steven is to." Garnet said smiling and Steven showed up with Lion

" Aww man I missed it." Steven said as Garnet looked at him and smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald was sitting on the couch with Jasper. Jasper kissed her lips and she looked at her. Amethyst came in with Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Peridot and Lapis.

" Jasper why didn't you tell Emerald you loved her sooner?" Steven asked as Jasper rubbed the back of her head and sighed

" Well on homworld we were not allowed to tell each other our feelings or show them nether." Garnet said as Steven gasped and looked at Emerald

" Never told you,

But I meant to

Before I could begin.

Even then,

I loved you even then.

See my heart is

Scared of places,

That it's never been.

But even then,

I loved you even then.

If my voice should

Start to tremble,

If I am shaking.

I love you now,

Like I loved you even then

Even if it's uphill now, even when I can't say how

See my heart is scared of places that it's never been

Even when

My heart won't stop pounding.

Even then

I'll keep on even then

I loved you even then

Even if

It's uphill now,

Even when, there no words how

When my heart pounds this loud,

Even then

Emerald: If I left you,

I never meant to,

And I won't pretend

Even then,

I loved you even then

( Both)

If I just knew

How to show you,

Let me try again.

I love you even now,

Like I loved you even then.

Even then." Jasper and Emerald sung together and Jasper embracing her

" Aww." Steven said smiling and Amethyst looked at the two

Pearl looked at the two then she smiled to. Garnet smiled and Steven hugged Emerald.

" Umm Steven you mite not want to do that." Lapis said as Steven looked at an Jealous Japser and Peridot tied to cover her mouth

Jasper picked up Emerald not even brothing to answer Pearl, Peridot, Amethyst, Lapis nor Garnet. She got her in the bedroom and locked the door. Emerald looked at her with an raised eyesbrow and Jasper rushed toward her then kissed her neck roughly.

" Jasper." Emerald wined and Jasper smirked

" Hold still." Jasper said unzipping her dress and Jasper ripped off her clothes

Jasper pushed her on the bed then kissed her lips passionately and she put a finger on Emerald's cunt.

" Oh my." Emerald said gasping and Jasper moved it slowly

" Oh Emerald I want you babe." Jasper whispered with smile and Emerald breathed heavily

" Jasper I want you to." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and parted her thighs

Jasper entered her gently she gave her a hickey and Emerald moaned.

" mmmm Jasper." Emerald said smiling and moaning

" Say my name again I want to hear you scream." Jasper said smiling and Emerald nodded

Jasper licked the right nipple then put it in her mouth she twirled it around with her tongue then licked her index finger and thumb then rolled the left nipple between them.

" Jasper... Jasper... Jasper ...mmm oh my Diamond JASPER!" Emerald screamed and came

" Am gonna... Am gonna ... AM COMING!" Jasper yelled as she moved and then came

Jasper rolled off of Emerald and snuggled closer to her. Emerald sighed and Jasper smiled at her then they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald woke up she turned over and Japser woke up. Jasper smiled at her and brought her closer.

" Good morning Emerald." Jasper purred and Emerald blushed

" Morning." Emerald said smiling and Japser smirked then bit her shoulder

Jasper got up then she looked at Emerald as she got up. Emerald got dressed and left the room. Jasper looked around the room she saw a book with a lock on it. She picked it up and she accidentally broke the lock.

" Opps oh well let's see." Jasper said as she looked at the broken lock on the floor and opening the book

She turned to the first page and her eyes looked at it. She walked outside the room she looked up to see Steven,Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst there but no Emerald.

" Emerald went to go to the other town they need her for a few days." Steven said sadly and Garnet hugged him

" I found this in Emerald's room I broke the lock on it." Jasper said sitting down on the couch and Steven's eyes widen

" Jasper that's a diary!" Steven said worried and Jasper along with Peridot and Lapis looked confused

" What's that?" Peridot asked with a raised eyebrow and Pearl sighed

" A diary for for personal stuff that only the writer can read." Pearl explained and Garnet nodded

" I want to read it, Dear Diary it's been a while since I betrayed Homworld , Rose was right this planet is beautiful today we exploded the kindergarten that place creeps me out we found a gem I noticed it was a Amethyst she's very beautiful and small but that's ok. Garnet rolled her eyes at Pearl trying to tell Rose to put back Amethyst honestly I think it's funny but I feel like me and Amethyst will get along just great." Jasper said as Steven looked at her and sat next to her

" Oh me next, Dear diary today Amethyst made me laugh so hard she tricked Pearl into shape shipping into a walrus, am surprised Garnet didn't laugh, Rose has been a little down today I cheered her up by showing her my secret relaxing place I told her I was destroying it she told me not so. I miss Peridot, Lapis and especially Jasper. I wish I knew what happened with Ruby and Sapphire during the battle I wish I could tell them am sorry for causing them so much pain." Amethyst said as Garnet had tears steaming and Pearl grabbed it

" Dear Diary, Pearl is not happy Rose ment a human not just any human a boy. His name is Greg Universe I call him music guy. Amethyst calls him music man I think thats funny. I am going to try to cheer up Pearl don't know how but wish me luck." Pearl said as Garnet grabbed it and turned the page

" Dear diary, Rose is pregnant I can't believe it am so excited to met this little one. Greg is annoying me right now by talking to himself. Amethyst is eating chips don't know where she got thoses from. Garnet is I don't know where she is to be honest. Pearl is ... Pearl is in her room." Garent said smiling and Peridot grabbed it

" Dear diary, Steven is born he is so adorable. I love him so much he's perfect I can't wait to tell him all about his mother." Peridot said smiling and Steven slowly grabbed the book

" Dear diary, this mite be the last time I write in you I have to leave my family to go to the next town. I don't want to leave amazing Amethyst, wonderful Garnet, beautiful Pearl nor my precious Steven. I guess I have to but I'll be back in time before his next birthday hopefully. Steven said as tears steamed down and Lapis grabbed it

" Jasper and Emerald forever." Lapis said blushing and closing the book

" She loved you before she told you." Peridot said smiling and Jasper slowly smiled

" I guess so." Jasper said smiling and Steven gave the book to Garnet

" I like this book, we should fix it." Garnet said smiling and she fixed it quckily

They put it back in the room before Emerald came back home on Sunday.

Author Note: Happy Halloween everyone be safe!


	10. Chapter 10

Emerald was sitting on the couch she looked worried. Jasper came in with Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Steven and Amethyst.

" Jasper I have something to tell you." Emerald said looking at her and Jasper sat down

" Yeah babe?" Japser said grabbing her waist and Emerald looked at her

" Am pregnant." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and begun to laughed

" That's a good one babe." Jasper said laughing and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper am serious." Emerald said as Jasper frowned and she looked at her

" Oh... uhhhh congarts babe." Jasper said looking away and Emerald got up

" So you don't want the baby?" Emerald asked with tears in her eyes and Jasper stood up

" Babe of course I want a baby I just didn't think it was possible." Jasper explained as Emerald walked to Garnet and Garnet glared at Jasper

" Jerk." Lapis said angrily and went with Emerald

" Clod." Peridot said leaving and Jasper felt small

" Sorry I've never though it would happen." Jasper said as she looked at Pearl and Amethyst sighed

" Well it did now you made Emerald think you don't want the baby." Amethyst said angrily and leaving the room with Steven

" Am an asshole." Jasper said face planting her face and sighing

Emerald comes back and wrappes her arms around her. She kissed Jasper's nose and then lips.

" I still love you even if your an ass." Emerald laughing and Jasper smirked

" I love you to, I hope you know your my bitch." Jasper said roughly grabbing her and kissing her

" Ok am leaving before you two rip each other's clothes off." Pearl said grossed out and Jasper smirked into the kiss

" Good she's gone now let's get you out of theses." Jasper said smiling and picking her up


End file.
